


What If I Can't Help It?

by Pulping



Series: This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [1]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Extended Scene, F/M, Falling In Love, Final Fantasy VII Remake, Fluff and Angst, Heartbreak, Love Confessions (implied), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23766889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pulping/pseuds/Pulping
Summary: A brief expansion on the resolve scene with Aerith from Chapter 14, told from Cloud's point of view.
Relationships: Aerith Gainsborough/Cloud Strife
Series: This is My Story: Post-Remake Clerith Compilation [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726852
Comments: 7
Kudos: 106





	What If I Can't Help It?

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this is mostly therapeutic for me because this game is making me feel many strong feelings. It's such a well-written scene that I didn't want to change any dialogue but I took a couple of liberties just based on my interpretations of Cloud and Aerith's feelings and motivations. Let's be real though we all know that he's already madly in love with her and I'm pretty sure she has feelings for him too.  
> Obligatory spoiler warning.

* * *

“But whatever happens, you can’t fall in love with me.”

The words cut like a dagger through Cloud’s heart. A slight intake of breath as his mind struggled to process what he’d just heard, asking questions of itself, and arriving at answers that up until now he had refused to accept.

He knew there was a reason why those words hurt so much, why this girl who he had known for less than a day was able to break him with a single sentence. He dropped his gaze from her figure, silhouetted against the green glow of the lifestream, an image of grace and beauty and wisdom.

_And what if I can’t help it…_

The words seemed childish and petulant as they played through his mind. Cloud was thankful that he hadn’t spoken them aloud, as he feared he wouldn’t be able to mask the bitterness they carried.

He felt a hand rest softly on his cheek, a gentle warmth emanating from the spot where her skin met his. He forced himself to meet her gaze once more. Her emerald eyes which had shone with resolve and determination were now filled with sadness and understanding. She knew.

“Even if you think you have…it’s not real.”

Even as she spoke, he could hear the words she truly meant to say.

_“Even if you have…it won’t change our fate. Loving me will bring you nothing but pain.”_

She moved to pull away and panic overtook him. He reached out to her, desperate to feel her warmth, to hold her as he now realized he had been yearning for so long.

But her hand passed through his in a shimmer of green light, dancing and flickering among the leaves of her flowers. He grimaced and thought that he could hear her teasing voice in his head.

_“Silly, I told you I wasn’t real.”_

Suddenly Cloud knew that this woman was worth all the pain in the world. Steadying himself, he spoke.

“Do I get a say in all this?”

Though her back was turned, he could feel the ghost of a smile cross her lips. Though she didn’t answer, he could sense her faint, fleeting hope that somehow, he did. If anyone did, it would be him, this much she knew.

Aerith took a long, slow breath and looked up to the sky above Midgar.

“It’s almost morning. Time to go.” Her voice never faltered, its cheerful tone beginning to return. Cloud knew he didn’t have much time as the hem of her dress had begun to shimmer and dissolve into green light. He said the only words he could.

“I’m coming for you.” _I love you._

At last she turned back to him and smiled. He loved her smile, more than he had ever thought possible. Even so, the sadness had not left her face, and though she tried to hide it Cloud could tell that her resolve had not wavered.

“If that’s what you want. Thank you.” _I know you do, and I’m sorry._

With that she vanished in a flash of blinding light, forcing Cloud to close his eyes.

When he opened them, he found himself back in their room with sunlight streaming through the window. His buster sword was resting against the wall exactly where he’d left it and the door had clearly been untouched in the night. Even so, he knew she had been here, he could feel her in the air and in the flowers on the nearby table. Yellow. The kind she had given him when they’d first met.

A loud snore from across the room roused Cloud from his thoughts. Barrett and Wedge were still fast asleep, so Cloud silently climbed to his feet and slipped out of the room. Now out in the hall he could hear the sounds of Elmyra bustling around below him and quickly decided it would be best to avoid any more awkward one on one situations with the woman. Instead, he climbed the narrow staircase to the third floor and emerged onto the balcony.

Gazing across the stream his eyes landed on the place where he had been standing with Aerith seemingly moments before, surrounded by grass and flowers, a paradise in this cold, grey city.

From there he followed Midgar’s central pillar upward through the unfinished plate and on to the imposing Shinra Tower above.

“I’m coming for you.” He repeated.

_And this time, I’ll never let you go._


End file.
